Barracuda
by Marianne E
Summary: Porque Gou es una Matsuoka, y los Matsuokas nadan. Aunque a ella le guste olvidarlo de vez en cuando.


_**Barracuda.**_

_Porque Gou es una Matsuoka, y los Matsuokas nadan. Aunque a ella le guste olvidarlo de vez en cuando_**.**

Ocasionalmente le gusta quedarse hasta muy tarde admirando la piscina.

Podría ser más sencillo hacerlo si _Haruka Sempai_ no tuviese esa actitud tan ridícula y tozuda de quedarse nadando hasta entrada la noche. 

Hoy, milagrosamente había sido una excepción, y _Gou_ podía sentarse en uno de los bancos de salida para admirar los cambios de coloraciones en el agua conforme el sol iba descendiendo. Su favorito siempre era el naranja, ese que pintaba el agua antes que el azul marino lo difuminara y la noche hiciese su cruel aparición. Ahora el agua era quieta; sin movimientos bruscos o salpicaduras improvistas.

¿Por qué Rin no podría ser como el agua justo antes del anochecer?

Rin Matsuoka nació con sangre de competidor en las venas. Eso Gou lo sabía mejor que nadie.

A veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de su querido hermano mayor de haber nacido sin esa fascinación por el duelo constante, con la necesidad de probarse a si mismo en contra de algo o alguien, competir contra el mundo y al final no quedar satisfecho.

Lamentable y triste en la realidad, pues ella lo conocía, y no importaba cuantas veces ganase. Siempre iría en busca ciega de una nueva rivalidad que jamás lo dejase vivir con tranquilidad

Frunció los labios, negando dos veces con la cabeza conforme su mente se perdía en algún punto profundo de aquellos veinticinco metros de cristal bergamota. ¿En qué momento se habrían perdido el uno al otro? Era posible que dos personas que ante la vista del mudo fueran tan parecidas y cercanas, en realidad estuviesen a millas de comprenderse. Gou lo intentó una vez. Dios sabe que dedicó sangre y sudor para lograrlo a pesar de su fracaso, y aún en el presente no hay día en donde no siga tratando, aunque de manera distinta.

"_¿Gou? Princesa, ¿Por qué lloras? " _ Le hubo susurrado su padre una tarde de domingo. Las risas de Rin aún se escuchaban del otro lado de la playa, se divertía a su manera. Siempre retándolos a ellos; sus compañeros de natación.

"_Papá, ¡Enséñame a nadar tan bien como Rin!" _Ella entonces habría rogado con los ojos cristalinos y llenos de suplica. Gou adoraba a Rin, pero odiaba sentirse desplazada por él; demasiado pequeña e ingenua para tomarla en serio dentro del agua.

Ella recordaba a su querido _Otou san _sonreír y revolver la cabeza de la pequeña, despeinando su delicada y bien hecha coleta. Dentro de aquella memoria evocó los atardeceres consiguientes nadando a lado del barco pesquero de su padre. No hubo piscina olímpica. Sin carriles, sin clorína y reglamentos…. Eran sólo ella y su viejo practicando aquello que sólo ellos sabían hacer. Porque Gou es una Matsuoka, y los Matsuokas nadan, aunque a ella le guste olvidarlo de vez en cuando. Mucho más con la pérdida de su adorado _Coach_ y bajo la sombra profesional y competitiva de Rin sobre ella.

— Papá, lo siento — sollozó, allí plantada en aquel banco, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza. Lamentando sus metas no alcanzadas, ni saborear la satisfacción de haberle demostrado a Rin que no se necesitaban competencias, audiencia ni albercas olímpicas para que un Matsuoka fuera libre en el agua. El mayor no paraba de buscar el sueño frustrado de su padre dentro de un record en tiempo o un pase a los olímpicos, cuando en realidad aquel sueño se había transformado en algo más simple y complejo.

….Fue en ese momento, el más ideal y su favorito del día, donde el agua se tornaba anaranjada, ( tal y como lo hacía el mar cuando nadaba a lado de su padre) en el que Gou decidió ponerse de pie, deshacerse de su chamarra y pantalones deportivos, dejando el traje de baño que ninguno de los miembros del club Iwatobi le había visto usar. Se olvidó de la gorra, los googles, la reglas y simplemente se dejó llevar… Arrojándose al agua para sentirse una niña una vez más. Aquella que solía ansiar estar a los talones de su hermano mayor aunque fuese vez.

Rin, quien había salido del internado con afán de buscarla, fue quien presenció todo ello. Y como si de un reflejo se tratase, sacó el cronómetro que jamás dejaba lejos de él, dilatando las pupilas conforme el aparato avanzaba y Gou lo hacía con él.

— Imposible…. — susurraría al momento en que su dedo índice apretara el botón de _Stop_ y Gou completara los 100 metros libres — ¿C-Cómo…..? — volvería a preguntar anonadado mientras su pequeña e ingenua hermana menor salía de la piscina, pisoteando su record personal del mismo modo que lo hizo Haruka alguna vez. Preguntándose como algo tan rápido y excepcional pudo haber pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo.

— Libre…. — habría dicho después Haru detrás de él, observando a la misma chica dándoles la espalda, sin saber que también habría derrotado al mismo Nanase. Pues mientras más la observaba, más lo comprendía.

Gou era libre.


End file.
